Feel
by peppermint.green
Summary: she wanted to be with him. hold him close and be with him.


Feel

.

.

.

Zero lifted her dress off her, slowly felt his way up her leg and slid off her underwear, undid her bra and threw it behind. All the while Yuuki did as she was told –to do nothing but feel.

They were in his bed like they had been as of late. With her mind so full of nightmares and her longing for someone to hold becoming unbearable, she'd turned to him.

"Zero," she whispered. Longing, love, anticipation all exposed in that one word. And then it was returned to her as he kissed her deeply.

The first time they'd done it, she'd been racked by the crazy impulses of just not wanting to be alone, of not being held tightly in someone's arms. Her wandering had led her to Zero's room. She was becoming scared of her dreams and of herself.

Zero had opened the door, knowing she was there. In his eyes, he'd seen her feverish countenance, had worried for the lonely look in her eyes, been slightly angered and saddened at the hunger that accompanied it. When she'd reached for him, he didn't see how, with only just a light caress, he could ever say no to her.

Yuuki felt his tongue on her neck as well as his fingers cupping her center. With just their ragged breathing as a background to their racing hearts, Yuuki waited for more. She felt his teeth scrape her neck, felt his fingers pressing further on her. When he bit into her, she gasped. When his fingers slipped inside her, she welcomed it. Hands fisted tight on the sheets, Yuuki let her beloved drink from her, let him pleasure her body.

"Yuuki." Zero loomed over her. Blood still present on his mouth. When he leaned in close to kiss her, she licked at the blood on his face. Her blood. The blood he considered precious. Special. All because it was hers. He kissed her roughly as she became unable to follow his order. As her body sought his fingers and moved to its rhythm.

He liked it when she gasped his name. When he saw her cum, felt her fluids slide down his hand like her blood had slid down his throat, he smiled. She looked so sweet and hot, looking at him invitingly. Undressing quickly, he smiled when she reached for him, felt her fingers on his throat, he leaned in close and let her drink. Knowing that he could satisfy her hunger, made him glad, made him want to reciprocate by pleasuring her even more. His fingers still wet with her, he trailed them up her body. When she paused in her drinking he took the chance to tease and flipped her on top of him, placing her before him.

Yuuki sat atop Zero, her stomach pressed to his length. Licking the blood in her lips, she stared at Zero, saw him hold in his gasp as she pressed against him, felt herself shiver as her center was caressed. His length was so warm pressed against her. She lifted her hands and held him to her, stroked her hands up and down, felt him shudder under her. The warmth of him tickling her stomach. Moving back, she used her hands and mouth to pleasure him. Stroking him, licking him, cupping him, and when some cum came out, she sucked. _So warm. So soft and hard._

He was liking this too much. Before she could make him cum before he'd even had the pleasure of entering her, Zero sat up and pulled her away. He kissed her roughly, held her tightly and slid into her forcefully, making her gasp. He tasted her breast, held her to him and then lay her down on her back. Suddenly thrusting slowly, he teased her breasts, warmed them with his mouth and hands.

Their pleasure rising, Zero began to move faster, harder. "Zero. Zero. Zero. Zero." Yuuki kept calling him as he touched and licked her breasts, blew into her ear, and whispered words that only served to excite her further.

Zero felt Yuuki about to come, smiling as he saw her head thrash around in frenzy, face flushed and exposing her ecstasy. The sounds of their lovemaking made him want to bottle up all of Yuuki's excitement. Her moans of pleasure, her hot and sweat soaked body, the knowledge that he was the one fulfilling her desires and making her happy.

Her cries became more frantic and she craved for more of him. His body responded to her desire with each thrust. When she came, Zero kissed her, silencing her cry. And then she felt him gasp as his own climax came. Felt him catch his breath.

When he made to move off her, she held fast. She wouldn't let him, holding on as he turned and lay on his back. She wanted him to remain inside her for just a little bit longer.

She wanted to be with him. Wanted his presence to remind her that she wasn't alone in the world, that she wasn't a monster, that she could love and be loved in return. She smiled as she heard Zero's heart race just as her own did.

.

.

.

a/n: lol. Been a while. I just needed to write something perverted. But not something all porno. Did I do it? ^^; I know it's short. And the timeline is…I have no idea. XD


End file.
